Under the Crescent Moon
by unwrittenangst-unstabbedhearts
Summary: The Tears of the Moon have been stolen, and now our favorite 5 are joined by 4 sisters that are willing to help. Kasaimain is destined to be with one of our special demons...What happens between them when danger, friendships, honour, and duties come first


_"_What! The Tears of the Moon have been stolen! By who? When!" The vampire was furious. "Nozomu calm down! We have to think this over rationally. The Emperor has given us the honor of being the Guardians of the Tears, so now it's time we act like it!" Misoka said from his seat at the left of the Emperor of the Moon. The Order of the Tear sat at an almost tear shapped table, with the Emperor Shirogane at the pointed like end. Misoka sat to his left and Nozomu sat one chair away from the right of Shirogane. Akira sat next to Nomozu and Mitsuru sat next to Misoka. Mahiru sat directly across from Shirogane. There were 4 chairs left empty at the table. "We should do our duties in a professional manor, not just charge right in and get ourselves killed." Akira agreed. "Fine by me..." Mitsuru muttered and Mahiru nodded as well. "I guess we're at an agreement then." The Lord Shirogane said grimly, "You are to return to your post on the human relm. Remember, time is not on your side."

There was a knock at the chamber door. "Milord, the Soshi Sisters are here. The leader demands entry. Should we take them out?" A laugh was heard from the other side of the door and the guard grunted, "Ha, you think you could have stopped us?" The door banged open and four female demons walked in. The guard lay on the floor unconsious. "The Soshi Sisters are at your disposal." the girl, the order asumed she was the leader, knelt before Shirogane. "We will do as you bid. Please, allow us to join the Order of the Tear. We will give our lives for the cause if need be." Shirogane looked to the others, "What do you think?" Before anyone could say anything another of the young females said, "It was a yes or no question, either you need us or you don't!" The kneeling demon shot up and knocked the other back with a backhand to the face, "Kaze, you will hold your tongue or lose it! Do you understand!" Mahiru gasp, "No stop it!" Kaze glared at Mahiru, "I don't need your help bitch." The third female growled, "Watch it." "Oh will you shut up, Mizu!" The finale demon blocked Kaze's view of both Mizu and Mahiru, "Don't make me get tough! You know what happened last time you tried to hurt Mizu!" Kasai, the leader turned to Daichi, "ALL OF YOU, ENOUGH!" The sisters fell silent. "My lord Shirogane, my sisters of the blood are restless. They seek to destroy your opposers. Please forgive them. They mean you no harm." Shirogane nodded, "Come sit and tell me news of your sisters." The Emperor motioned for Kasai to sit at his right hand. Kaze sat next to Mitsuru and Daichi sat in between Kaze and Mahiru. Mizu sat on Mahiru's left, next to Akira. "So, how was your journey?" Kasai smiled and said, "It was dull and uneventful like all journey's are...but it's not always the place you want to reach that is wonderful, yet the journey itself...So maybe next time around it will be more fun for us." Shirogane and The Order of the Tear looked over the Soshi Sisters' leader, Kasai...

Her beauty was uncompairable to any of the women in the room. Her long red hair fell like stars from heaven and her eyes gleamed with life and protectiveness. Her pale skin was like the shine of a full moon. In otherwords, she was radiant. The long flaming red dress she wore fit her like a puzzle piece. **How could she be such a ruthless killer? **Mahiru thought looking at the beautiful young demoness, **She looks so fraile...like a china doll. So gorgeous...She must be a princess. Lord Shirogane holds her gaze with so much respect. I wonder what's happened between them for her to gain that respect.** Mitsuru looked to his left and there was the girl named Kaze, **Wind? She seems as wild as wind...but Kasai is fire...So why is Kasai so calm? It's strange.** Kaze had long sky blue hair, and on her right arm she had an 'archer's mark' (a scar from years of a bow string sliding down your fore arm. It's basically a mark of the trade.) She was petite in size, but her additude seemed to make up for it. Mizu, unlike Kaze, was a bit on the tall side, she was beautiful and had a kind complexion. Her voice was soft, almost like she didn't have one...unless she was talking to Kaze, or she was mad. Mizu's hair was as blue as the ocean and her eyes matched. She wore navy blue roses in her hair and on her dress. Akira looked at Daichi from across the table. She had only spoken once and her voice had been commanding and authoritive. Her dark mahogany tresses fell clear down her back. He sensed she was strong...**Like an old oak tree that nothing can knock down. She seems very knowing of her sisters' emotions and actions, but she looks nothing like them...Come to think of it, none of them look like...How odd...I wonder?** For a brief second Akira held her gaze, her dark eyes stared him down in a way that, strangely, didn't threaten him at all. Had it been Kasai to stare him down he was sure the hairs on his neck would have stood on end.

"My Guardians of the Tear, these are the Soshi Sisters. They are the protecters of the relm of earth. If hell should accend or heaven come down in a fury, these are the ones who would fight for the humans. They have the powers of earth at their disposal." Shirogane said proudly. Nomozu asked, "You mean like fire, water, wind, and nature?" Kasai turned to him, "Precisely. I am the fire of the relm. I heat every day. I am the humans' sun." "I am the water that clenches their thirst. I pour out my blessings to them in rain and my anger in floods." Mizu said monotonely. "I am the mother of their bounties. Any food they get comes from me. I hold their harvests in the palm of my hand. Should they anger me, I crush it." Daichi stated with wisdom. "And I am the wind. I cool the faces of the men in the fields, and the bodies of those on a hot summer day. I will let them suffer from the fires of Kasai if they piss me off. I don't take their shit." Kaze growled from her perch next to Mitsuru. **Of course!** Mitsuru mentally slapped himself, **Kasai is wild! She doesn't burn only physically, but rather mentally. She's wild with her words. Kaze isn't wild she's reckless and Daichi is there to stop her. Mizu makes sure Daichi doesn't go to far with her stoppings...and they all blance each other out. Yet, in some way Kasai as become the leader...She holds something over them.** "I want a report in 3 weeks, do you understand Kasai? Daichi?" the two nodded to Lord Shirogane. "Milord, should I send the Soshi Eagles out yet? The sooner we find our warriors, the better." Shirogane turned to Kasai, and put a hand on her shoulder, "I trust your judgement."

Kasai turned to the others, "Sisters, Guardians of the Tear...It is time for the summoning. Come with me." Daichi stood and took her place on Kasai's left. Everyone filled in, but no one stood on her right. "Uh...what is this summoning? And who are...um...your warriors?" Mahiru asked Kasai. There was no answer from Kasai, but rather Daichi, "Long ago, there were four sisters. They controlled the elements, the seasons, the directions, and most importantly, the four jewels of the worlds. There are four worlds, you know that right?" Mahiru shook her head in response, "N-no...four world? How so?" Daichi continued, "These sisters shared everything. Split everything in four, so they could all take part in existance. In a way, they were like goddesses. But the rulers of the four relms began to fear the sisters. Saying they were evil, sinister, and power hungry. They all found ways to blame the sisters for their misfortunes." Nomozu spoke up, "But what of the four worlds? What are they?" "They are the Heavens," Daichi continued, "Hell, the Earth, and the Moon itself." "The moon? You mean the-" Mahiru was cut off. "No. Not the one that orbits the Earth. No...the Moon was the relm for the sisters and their followers. Humans, demons, angels, half-breeds. All were welcomed with open arms. For all the sisters wanted to do was help their people. But the rulers feared the sisters powers, and so, they locked the souls of the four away into four seperate jewels of great worth. Fire was entombed into the Jueru no Ketsueki, Jewel of Blood. Water was locked into the Jueru no Enkai, Jewel of Oceans. Wind was stolen away into Jueru no Reiketsukan, Jewel of the Heartless, and Earth was sealed into Jueru no Mori, Jewel of Forests." Kasai and Daichi stopped. The other two sisters left with Kasai as Daichi finished her story.

"Those every jewels were once the four jewels of the world...The Oozora, The Makai, The Tsuchi, and The Tsuki...or the heaven, the hell, the earth, and the moon. They held together peace and prosparity. The four rulers land the sisters in their element, so to speak. Fire was cast into the belly of a volcano, Water was sunk in the depths of the seas, Earth was burried in the heart of a forest, and Wind was placed in the eye of an osprey that flew in the sky for the rest of it's existance. So, many hundreds of years past, and the goddess Shikon got tired of carrying the four worlds...yes she needed her daughters, the four sisters. She send envoys that resembled eagles made of wind, fire, water, and earth to find her four girls that were so much in the likeness of her daughters that they could have actually been her daughters. She erased their memories, and that of anyone who knew them, so that they would not be missed, and named them after her daughters. She granted them the powers of her daughters. Then, once more she sent envoys. This time they were sprites that collected the four jewels that housed the spirits. She blessed the jewel with the ability to speak to it's master. Then she embeded the jewels into the hearts of the four girls. As time went on the girls aged like any normal mortal. The Goddess Shikon decided that she needed immortals. Again she sent her envoys to find the ones she needed. For 250 years the immortal 'sisters' did their duties, before, suddenly they died. Frustrated the Goddess herself went and gathered immortal babies, newly born. And for 1000 years she failed. Over and over again she failed. Until one day, she had the idea to take one immortal from each relm. The babies grew and did their duties for 500 years. Satisfied she set them to work, and she was tired no more. But every 3 years she sends out her envoys with seeds of powers to the four relms and places it in babies she might want. Then when 500 years are up, she has babies to choose from with powers already. One year there was a great battle between the lunar race that had adopted the moon as their relm and the human race, who hated the lunar race. The sisters couldn't fight the demons for that was their own race, yet they could not let the humans perish. So the Goddess, their mother, gave them a gift. 8 warriors. 2 for each of the sisters. The warriors took the forms of demonic cats, wolves, birds of prey...any creature the sisters desired. The warriors change their shape with every new master...but they will never die. Or at least their bodies won't. For if one is fatally wounded, the goddess Shikon sends another warrior's soul to the old one's body. So that it may live on forever." Daichi clasp her hands in front of her. "Uh, how old are you? You said that the sisters live for 500 years." Daichi laughed, and it sounded like trees swaying in the wind. Mahiru felt peace in her heart. "I am only 15. Kaze is 15 and so is Mizu...but Kasai is 16. She is our leader. She was a promised gift to a demon tengu to be the bride of his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson. The moment the tengu demon had laid eyes on her, he had wished for her, pined for her. But the goddess would not have it. She wanted one particular tengu to have Kasai. No one knows why she picked him, but she did. Shikon told no one his name or what he looked like. Only that it would reveal itself in time."


End file.
